overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160623203131/@comment-5.103.178.197-20160629143712
true demons and the like are legion in Nazarick, but still living beings. But we do not know how many the "evil" races or more neutral race are in Nazarick nor their general morality, we have seen undead and the top and not the people in general. all people of Nazarick will do anything for the 41, if Ainz ordered them not to eat humans they will not. I know my exsampel with lion is not good, but it was the point that was importent. He make plans BEFORE he knows the people of Nazarick, he plans to make Mare defect without knowing Mare personality before making that plan. For all he know Mare may by the most loyal person there is in Nazarick and could warn Ainz and will not revolt under any circumstanse, and Aura may be the most powerfull and least loyal, but he do not even think about Aura or anyone else as he only know those 2 and Demi(no info on the others and something he should do), he should make more diplomatic missions and that way get info and trade with E Renatl and send in agents, like Albedo in the kingdom(I know that she was their for a diffrent reason, but still). rushing to make a plan against a powerfull enemy that you do not know anyting about will fail. he could as an independet nation send diplomats to Slane and other nations and openly take in ambasadors in the name like trade, friendship ect. and have secret talks, like we do today, and if somebody accuse him of backstapping he could claim it was trade talks or privat meeting between friends. again allince are normal against powerfull enemise so nobody will be suprised that talks and pacts like that happen in "trade" talks, but secret hosting othersides to form a pact is bad news and could make casus beli against him beforer the preparations is done. Slane also have a border with Nazarick and their offical policy is killing or enslaving all non humans and they have a war going on. Nazarick can always invade and kill them, yet they are taking their time with gathering info before making plans. the Emperor do not wait for info before making plans nor have he dealt with intenal conflicts, be in conflict with your own people and military are not a good state to be ind if you are planing a war. also if Ainz wanted to kill the people of the city he would have let his army do it and kill momon if he wanted, Ainz killed the royal army and laught about yes, but he makes an orphanage and makes only few big changes and support immegration to his nation and peacfull intergrates the adventurse and makes them stronger and in general acts like smart and good person to people (adventurse, Go Gin and Go Gins partner), so he cant be truly called a pure killer like the emperor belives him to be, again for all the emperor know Ainz could just kill all the people and make an unstoppable of legendary undead and destroy the world. and the emperors constant refusal to understand Ainz despite the fact that his people dependon it, is outright just selfish and makes it harder to plan against him. Well I do just love to writte a novle in the comments, so sorry for the long text.